1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a current generating apparatus, and particularly to a weld current generating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The alloys used to form thermocouples are generally welded together with the use of expensive equipment that provides a high current for the welding process. A simple inexpensive apparatus is desired to overcome the above problem.